DoctorWho?
by paradoxon
Summary: Er wusste nicht, was für ein Mann er war. War er gut? War er schlecht, oder sogar böse? Gab er eine zweite Chance, bevor er in Rücksichtslosigkeit verfiel? War er geduldig, ungeduldig, jähzornig, feist, wütend oder fröhlich? War er jemand, dem man vertraute, oder jemand, um den man auf offener Straße lieber einen Bogen schlug? [GEGENÜBERSTELLUNG · 12th DOCTOR]


**** |[T]| ****

Ohne Worte.

**** |[T]| ****

Er wusste nicht, was für ein Mann er war.  
War er gut? War er schlecht, oder sogar böse? Gab er eine zweite Chance, bevor er in Rücksichtslosigkeit verfiel? War er geduldig, ungeduldig, jähzornig, feist, wütend oder fröhlich? War er jemand, dem man vertraute, oder jemand, um den man auf offener Straße lieber einen Bogen schlug? Konnte er sich aufraffen, voran zu gehen, blieb er viel lieber im Hintergrund, überfiel ihn der Tatendrang oder die Lethargie? Er wusste es nicht.  
Niemand konnte ihm sagen, was für ein Mann er war.

Dabei wäre er gerne gut gewesen.  
Ja; ein Teil von ihm, versteckt zwischen seinen beiden im Rhythmus schlagenden Herzen, ermahnte ihn sogar dazu, gut zu sein. Ein Beschützer, ein Soldat, ein Diplomat und ein Freund. Vor allem ein Freund – Freundschaft erschien ihm aus irgendeinem Grund unheimlich wichtig zu sein, kommandierte ihm den Weg, ebnete die Richtung in die er sein Leben vor so vielen Jahren bereits gelenkt hatte. Aber ein anderer Teil war von Müdigkeit geplagt, von Schmerz und Traurigkeit und dem Wunsch, endlich Frieden zu finden. Frieden vor sich selbst, vor seiner Dummheit und dem Wahn, vor seiner Feigheit und dem Verlust. Frieden vor der Einsamkeit. Oder Einsamkeit im Frieden?  
Der Doctor seufzte und rieb sich mit spitzen Fingern die Augen, dann das Nasenbein. Das Licht im Kontrollraum der TARDIS war diffus und die Säule in der Mitte des Steuerpilzes rotierte in geübter Regelmäßigkeit, als sich die Zeitmaschine in völliger Gelassenheit ihren den Weg durch den Zeitstrom bahnte.  
Er war allein. Die Stille erdrückte ihn, legte sich auf seine Schultern wie eine Bürde und machte seine Knie weich. Er hasste es, allein zu sein, und wenn sich eines im Laufe seines Lebens und seiner ewigen Regenerationen nicht geändert hat, dann das. Und gleichzeitig hasste er Gesellschaft, weil er hasste, sie zu verlieren. Er hasste Verantwortung, dabei übernahm er sie gern. Oh ja, so gern. Er war jemand, der es gewohnt war, schwierige Entscheidungen zu treffen.  
Er war ein Sieger.  
Manchmal.

Seine Schritte, die er um die Steuerung tat, waren ausgreifend und weit, indes der hoch Gewachsene seinen Zeigefinger dabei beobachtete, wie er auf dem kalten Metall der Steuerplatine einen lapidaren Kreis zog. Alles war anders; wieder einmal. Er war es leid, er war verbraucht. Und er hatte nicht den Hauch einer Ahnung, warum sie überhaupt möglich gewesen war, diese neue Chance. Ihm blieb nur die Spekulation. Aber zu was machte ihn das? Zu einer Anomalie unter seinem eigenen Volk? Zu einer Besonderheit? Zu einer Gefahr?  
Der Doctor presste seine Lippen hart aufeinander; es waren schmale Lippen, die auf einem zu ernsten Kinn thronten und steile Falten, die seine Augenbrauen an der Nasenwurzel kollidieren ließen; er sah so verbittert aus, wie er sich fühlte. Ein alter Mann, mit grau meliertem Haar – ein Aussehen, das er schon irgendwie kannte. Und dennoch: der TimeLord konnte nicht verhehlen, dass er sich Stückweit wohl in seiner neuen Haut fühlte, wohl mit der Vorstellung, die Maske des Freudentaumels seiner vorherigen Lebensphase abgelegt zu haben. Für Maskerade hatte er keine Zeit.  
Jetzt nicht mehr.

Der Doctor drückte einen Hebel, der den gleichmäßigen Flug der TARDIS stoppte. Seine Hände glitten nonchalant in seine Hosentaschen und mit einem eleganten Ausfallschritt bewegte er sich um die Konsole herum, über die schmale Brücke, vorbei an dem Hutständer auf die Doppeltüren seines Schiffes zu. Er öffnete sie nach innen und hieß die beißende Luft von Raum und Zeit in seinem Gesicht willkommen, wie ein Seefahrer die wilde Gischt der See; seine Lider flatterten für einen Augenblick und seine Brust hob sich ob des tiefen Atemzuges, den er dabei machte.  
Zu lange war ihm die Freiheit verwehrt geblieben, zu lange waren die Sterne für ihn nichts anderes gewesen, wie Perlen am schwarzen Firmament, als er Trenzalore im Krieg mit Hartnäckigkeit und Liebe verteidigte. Neunhundert Jahre lang.  
Der ernste Blick des Gallifreyan heftete sich auf die vielen Lichter, die sich vor ihm ausbreiteten. Er wusste nicht mehr, was sie ihm bedeuteten, ebenso wenig, wie er sich daran erinnern konnte, was ihm seine Leben vor diesem hier bedeutet haben. Es war zu viel Zeit vergangen, welche die Erinnerungen verschwimmen ließ.  
War das ein Zeichen für einen Neuanfang?

Die Augenwinkel verengt, sondierte sein Adlerauge die Unendlichkeit des Universums mit Gleichmut und Überheblichkeit, wie ein gaffender Gott von seinem Thron aus die Lebewesen beobachtete, die er erschaffen hatte. Vor ihm tauchten Gesichter auf. So viele Gesichter, so viele Begleiter und Freunde. So viele Menschen, die er zurück lassen musste, die er an seinen Egoismus verloren hatte. Doch wenn er dabei auf den Schmerz wartete, der sich gewaltsam wie ein Stacheldraht aus Reue um seine beiden Zwillingsherzen schließen sollte, wurde er enttäuscht.  
Zu lange her. Zu lange vertan.  
Der Doctor atmete hörbar aus, verzog die Mundwinkel und sah prüfend zu der Steuerplatine um. Er konnte in gewisser Weise von vorne beginnen, er konnte wieder der sein, der er einmal gewesen war – oder jemand völlig anderes. Ihm blieb die Wahl, ihm ganz allein. Das Universum war sein Spielplatz, seine Wiese, sein Puppenhaus, wenn er so wollte. Ihm standen die Türen offen, ihm, der schon alles gesehen hat: der kämpfte, der siegte und der verlor. Er, der einmal mehr seinem persönlichen Fluch ausgesetzt wurde, bis auf alle Ewigkeit ein Teil von Raum und Zeit zu sein.

Die TARDIS räkelte sich nach ihm, nach seinem Geist und seinen Gedanken; sie hieß ihn willkommen wie einen alten Freund und Vertrauten und machte keinen Hehl daraus, wie sehr sie ihn vermisst hatte.  
Und schließlich begriff er es, ein wenig zumindest. Begriff er, dass es keine Rolle spielte, wer er sein würde – solange er nicht vergaß, wer er einmal gewesen war. Dass er mit Susan die Sterne bereiste und damit alles begonnen hatte, dass er die wildesten Dinge in den zweitsauend Jahren seiner Existenz erleben durfte, dass er geliebt worden war und sogar geliebt hat; dass er die Hand eines blonden Mädchens ergriff und sie dazu aufforderte, um ihr Leben zu laufen. Dass er sich seiner eigenen Vergangenheit stellte und das kleine rothaarige Mädchen abholte, das so lange auf ihn gewartet hat.  
Und prompt krümmten sich seine Lippen, verzerrten sich in aller Ernsthaftigkeit zu etwas, das einem Lächeln nicht unähnlich war. "Ich weiß, wer ich bin", entgegnete der Doctor der TARDIS laut und rau, in einer Stimme, die ihm noch ungewohnt und fremd war.  
"Ich bin ich. Ich bin der, der kommt und der bleibt. Ich bin der, den man ruft, wenn man Hilfe braucht – das macht mich nicht zu einem Helden: nein! Ich glaube nicht, dass ich ein Held bin. Vielmehr ein Freund. Ein schlechter Freund, wenn ich mir selbst Glauben schenken darf; ein Freund, der schwer Vertrauen fasst. Zuweilen bin ich auch ein Scharlatan, ein Genie, ein Reisender und ein Egoist. Ich bin ich, meine Teuerste. Ich weine, ich lache, ich hasse und ich liebe. Ich lebe und ich sterbe – und nichts wird je etwas daran ändern. Denn ich bin der Doctor."

**** |[T]| ****


End file.
